


Found Myself in Wonderland

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Doorman!Liam, Knave!Zayn, M/M, Mad Hatter!Harry, and a bit funny, it's weird - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his workmate Niall fall into Wonderland to discover things aren't quite as wonderful as they could be. When they meet the Mad Hatter a scared boy with curls under his giant fedora. Louis knows his life lies outside the workings of a record label and he wants to help bring Wonderland back to its glory. He may just find himself along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had been a strange wind blowing all morning and it had been annoying Louis most definitely. Whichever direction he stood in his hair still managed to blow into his face. He was grateful when he arrived to work because there was no way the wind could mess with his hair, or so he would have thought. As it turned out, the windows kept opening in the blast of the wind, even miraculously when he locked them.

His office was a small room on the twentieth floor, he wrote songs and produced music or unsigned acts. He was working his way up in the business having started at the bottom making coffees for the bosses. At half two, his receptionist reminded him of a meeting he was supposed to attend. Feeling rather annoyed with the way the day was heading he stood up feeling a headache coming.

He stormed out of his door and along the corridor into the boardroom where the meeting was held.

He took a seat next to his closest colleague Niall Horan; he was a loud boy who started out at the bottom with Louis, who now worked as a receptionist for Simon Cowell.

“Mr Tomlinson” He smiled in greeting winking because they used their formal names around other people and it made them feel old.

“Horan” Louis smiled in reply as the last chair in the room was filled and the light was switched off. There was a board on the table with a pie chart on it. Louis dropped his head onto his arms already bored with the meeting yet to begin.

The door opened and Simon Cowell head of the business walked in with his head held high, his assistant following him in with a clipboard in hand. Mr Cowell dropped his briefcase onto the table and the room went quiet. Louis sat up straight and looked at the front.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” He spoke “As you should all be aware we have recently had out account checked. Our Accountant got back to us yesterday in order to manage our accounts better. This meeting is intended to focus on what we can improve”

He spoke in monotone and Louis could already feel himself getting drowsy. He jumped when Mr Cowell slammed a ruler down on the desk and blinked at him

“As you can see” He said turning to the pie chart and pointing with the ruler “with the help of this here pie chart, is that a lot of expenses go out on equipment alone” He said pointing to a small segment of the pie chart. Louis raised an eyebrow at the same sized segment that was labelled ‘coffee’ because the only one who drink that were Mr Cowell and Mr Walsh. The lower ranking people in the firm had to take the elevator down to the lobby to buy a coffee from the cafeteria in reception.

Louis became aware that Mr Cowell was still talking to the room but his attention was soon taken away from him and instead directed at some movement behind the pie chart.

There was definitely something small behind it, no doubt alive and Louis was really hoping he wasn’t imagining things because he was far too young to have his midlife crisis, he wasn’t yet twenty five.

With a glance at Niall it became apparent he wasn’t the only one seeing it, Nialls eyebrows had disappeared somewhere into his hair line and he was gripping the edge of the table so his knuckles were white.

Returning his attention to the pie chart board he narrowed his eyes trying to work out what it was behind it when he felt Nialls elbow on his arm, subtly asking for his attention.

“Did you see it?” Louis breathed out lower than a whisper, eyes not leaving the pie chart board

“You saw it too?” Niall asked, Louis nodded and heard Niall let out a breath “thought I was going crazy”

“Mr Horan, Mr Tomlinson is there something you wish to share with the office?” Mr Cowell asked, the other people around the table turned and stared at them and Louis felt his neck warm as he tried to fight his growing blush.

He felt like a school child told off in class and it made him feel even lower than Mr Cowell than he already did”

“Sorry” Niall replied looking ashamed of himself, Mr Cowell nodded and continued on with his pointless talk of finances.

Louis’ eyes drifted almost automatically back to the pie chart and jumped when he saw something jump under the table looking rather like a white blur.

Judging by the way Niall was carefully holding his leg under him on the chair, he’d seen it too. Louis gulped and looked sideways at Niall.

“What is it?” Niall mouthed, Louis bit his lip and shrugged deciding h was going to discover what it was once and for all.

He picked up his pencil and pad and began writing on the paper in the pretence of writing notes and when no-one was paying attention he dropped his pencil which bounced onto the floor by his feet.

Bending down slowly and silently he got onto his knees and looked under the table breath leaving as he looked straight into the eyes of the creature.

It may have been a mere rabbit, but it was wearing what looked like a dogs jacked and tied like a collar around its neck was a watch. Louis jumped hitting his head on the table and the rabbit hopped away a few paces, before it turned back to him wiggled its nose and looked to the door. It then proceeded in putting its paw in front of its mouth and Louis wondered if he’d gone mad as he nodded dumbly in reply.

Niall nudged Louis and he sat back into his chair rubbing his eyes and looking at Niall. He opened his mouth and closed it wondering if Niall would even believe him.

He jumped again as he felt a tugging on his leg and he looked down to see a flash of white and by Nialls muffled gasp, the rabbit had done something to him too.

“Mr Tomlinson, Mr Horan please do tell me what is so astonishing, I feel as if I’m missing out on something” Mr Cowell spat.

“There’s a rabbit under the table” Louis squeaked out before his brain had time to stop him,

“Are you quite alright, Mr Tomlinson” Mr Cowell asked actually looking concerned for once, Louis had to think that question through but seeing as Niall had seen it too he was more sure he wasn’t crazy.

The Assistant of Mr Cowell bent down and looked beneath the table.

“There is nothing beneath the desk, Sir” He said and Louis made an odd noise and bent down to look himself and there was no sign o the rabbit. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck as he frowned.

“There was” He whispered, Niall gave a silent nod patting him on the knee insuring Louis that once again he wasn’t crazy. There was something.

“Are you quite okay Mr Tomlinson, you don’t need the rest of the day off?” Mr Cowell asked blinking blankly at him,

“Quite okay, Sir” He muttered, shivering as he felt wind on the back of his neck, he could feel Niall shudder next to him too and they caught each others eyes.

“I shall continue then, no more interruptions if you please” He said sternly before turning back to the chart.

Louis and Niall sat staring at him for a minute but nothing was sinking in, Louis was only wondering where the rabbit had disappeared too.

It wasn’t long until Niall was nudging his arm and pointing to the door where the rabbit sat twitching its nose and motioning with its head.

“On second thoughts, Sir. Would you mind terribly if I just step out and got some water, I have quite the headache” Louis lied

“If it means you will stop interrupting me,” Snapped Mr Cowell “then yes” he finished as he glared in their general direction, his assistant nodding behind him. Louis stood up and walked towards the door motioning for Niall to accompany him

“Can-“ Niall began

“Just get out” Mr Cowell fumed, Niall jumped up and hurried towards Louis pushing them both out of the door and closing it behind them.

“What the hell is going on?” Niall asked as thy looked up and down the empty hall, Rabbit nowhere to be seen.

“You saw it too though?” Louis asked, “I’m not going crazy?”

“I saw it, in a coat” Niall said as he rubbed his eyes

“Yeah that’s the one” Louis groaned running his hand over his face “Too much stress, too little time” he groaned dropping his hands and sighing.

“What do you recon it’s doing here?” Niall asked, Louis looked at the end of the corridor seeing a flash of white and he grabbed Nialls wrist pulling him along the corridor.

“No idea, but I intend to find out” muttered Louis as he continued to pull Niall into the small lobby where the lifts stood.

One of them closed and Niall hit Louis arm pointing to it, the rabbit stood inside. Louis walked to it and pressed the button.

The lift hadn’t ascended of descended any floors yet when the doors opened the lift was empty. Louis made a sound of confusion and walked into the lift looking around it a Niall stepped in too.

The doors slid closed and Niall sighed and began to pace

“Why couldn’t they see it, it wasn’t like it was being subtle, god what’s happening?” He asked running his hands through his hair.

Louis ran his hands against the side o the elevator, it felt warm and almost like it was charged with electricity.

“Is the- Is the floor vibrating? I didn't press a button” Niall said looking at the number which said they were still on the twentieth floor. Louis walked over to the button and pressed the one to open the doors but they didn't

“What’s happened?” Niall whimpered

“It’s not opening” Louis said

“No, I can’t be stuck in a lift, I’m claustrophobic” He whimpered pressing the button again that made an odd buzzing noise.

“Maintenance issue probably” Louis frowned walking to the door and running a finger down the line, he could feel a breeze coming through it and hummed

“Do you think we’ll be in here long?” Niall groaned, Louis turned to him and opened his mouth to reply, but the floor was suddenly disappeared from under them and with a choked scream they both plummeted down the elevator shaft.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing about an elevator shaft is that there isn’t much to try to grab onto, the sides are metal and slippery and whoever created them in Louis’ opinion didn’t think about the people who might possibly be falling down them.

Looking back on it, Louis should probably have been more worried about the fact he was plummeting to his death rather than noting the architectural inaccuracies of the building.

Even more so, he should have perhaps been more concerned about the fact the floor had quite literally vanished from beneath his feet.

Somewhere beyond the rushing in his head as he fell, he was pretty sure he could hear screaming, and a lot of it for that matter.

When it occurred to him that he was making part of the noise, he shut his mouth and looked around because if he was going to die, he wasn’t going to do it screaming.

There was also the fact that this was an extremely long fall even for being on the twentieth floor of a twenty-five story building.

The shaft seemed to change before their very eyes, it was no longer metal and instead, it was rocky and muddy.

Niall was still shouting and screaming, flinging his limbs around trying to catch onto any protruding rocks as they passed.

Even though Louis was eighty percent sure they were going to die in the next few seconds he couldn’t help but be impressed at how elegantly they were falling. Neither of them had hit into the walls, or each other and if Louis closed his eyes it almost felt like he were floating, in an odd way it was extremely relaxing.

He looked down but the hole didn’t seem to have a bottom, it was as if he were looking down a well and it felt a little disconcerting. He wondered how many miles they’d fallen and If they’d hit the centre of the earth and burn to death.

“I wonder if it hurts to die” He muttered and it was apparently the wrong thing to say for Niall tried more and more to reach the sides of the hole.

He looked back at the walls and flinched in confusion for the sides of the hole were now covered in rows and rows of books ranging from 50 shades of grey to Shakespeare.

He gasped as a piano passed him on his way down and he felt rather annoyed that someone would dump a perfectly good instrument down an elevator shaft before he realised that they were no longer in the elevator shaft and he had no idea where he was.

“Why are we still falling?” Niall shouted, he looked panicked and Louis frowned

“I’m not sure, but it’s not too bad really,” Louis said looking at confused Nialls “Falling”

“Not too bad?” Niall scoffed looking annoyed

“How do you think we’ll die, hit the bottom? Drown in lava? Oh, maybe we’ll run out of oxygen and suffocate!” He said, he had once again said the wrong thing because Niall yet again tried furiously to grab onto the shelves knocking books after books off that rather than fell down like them, rose into where they’d fallen from and out of sight.

“What is this place?” Niall whimpered eyes fixed on the spot where the books disappeared.

“Maybe” Louis said slowly “Maybe we’re already dead and now we’re just going to be falling for eternity” He mused “It’s quite relaxing and at least we have something to read” He motioned to the books

“Will you just shut up” Niall shouted

“Alright, Jesus, calm down” Louis rolled his eyes and picked up a book from the shelf looking over the cover. Louis sighed because the rush was over now and he was feeling a little bored. If he was going to die he’d rather just die.

He let the book go and it flew up with the others.

“gravity is real messed up” He sighed

“Obviously not because we’re still falling” Niall snapped, Louis rolled his eyes and looked down and with a shout he landed with a thump and rolled off of what appeared to be a giant split pillow with feathers flying everywhere. Niall landed not a second later with a scream.

Louis felt himself all over, sighing when he realised he still had his head, his body and his dick. He wigged his fingers and toes and sat up deciding he was in a good state despite the long fall.

“I’m dead, I’m dead, oh god what will I tell my mother” Niall was muttering into the pillow

“Oh relax, you’re not dead” replied Louis as he rolled Niall onto his back “Surprisingly” He added

“Is that meant to make me feel better?” Niall groaned

“How many miles you recon we fell?” Louis questioned “Hey maybe we set a record, we should be in the Guinness book of world records right, I’ll be pissed off if we’re not” Louis hummed

“Do you ever shut up?” Niall groaned, “We’re stuck down a hole and all you can talk about is a book of pointless records, we might never even get back up there” Niall said breathlessly

“On a plus, we’re alive” Louis smiled only to be smacked and hit by Niall

“We are stuck” He panted “Down a hole, with no food” He stopped punching Louis and ran a hand over his face “and no water”

“Someone obviously lives here, I mean, you saw all those books on the way down” Louis said pointing up the hole. Niall seemed to calm down after taking a couple of deep breaths.

They stood up from the floor and turned around to see they were in a room full of doors. The walls and floor were covered in white tiles and there was a delicate looking chandelier in the centre of the room above a glass table.

“See there wouldn’t be a table and doors if no one lived here,” Louis said

“’spose” Niall nodded “Shall we try and find someone to help us then?”

“Yeah” Louis agreed walking to a door and trying to open it but it was locked, with a sigh he moved on to the next, and then the next until he and Niall met in the middle

“They’re all locked” Niall groaned, Louis sighed and looked at the table before sagging his shoulders

“I suppose keys would be a good idea” He muttered

“Yeah, yeah they would but where the fuck are we going to get keys?” Niall replied

“There” Louis said pointing at the table where a keying full of them sat.

“Great” Niall said hurrying over to them and using each key with each door but none opened.

“We’re trapped forever” Niall groaned slumping over the table “hold the phone” He muttered eyes locked on the wall,

Louis felt in his pocket because Niall had a good idea, but he cursed himself for being good for once and leaving his phone in his office

“I haven’t got mine” He pouted

“Neither do I” Niall said as he walked over to the wall and got down onto his knees, Louis walked over and his eyebrows raised at the small door there.

“I hate to break it to you, but my bum is most certainly not going to it through that door” Louis told him “It looks like one of those doors cats and dogs go through”

Niall tried the keys and it clicked open causing Niall to grin and turn to Louis as natural light filled the room. They both gasped and fell to the floor

“We fell through to Australia” Louis said as they both looked out of the doorway.

“I see sky, beautiful blue sky” Niall sighed

“Right, definitely not England then” Louis muttered taking in the green grass and the blooming flowers, Louis turned to Niall but jumped up when he wasn’t there

“Hey, check this out, it says to eat it” He said, Louis spun to where his voice came from and he saw him standing there with a cake in his hand looking at it hungrily.

“And do you often eat things you find lying about the place?” Louis asked

“Sometimes” Niall shrugged

“Is that why I can never find my hole punch, because I leave it lying there and you eat it?” Louis rolled his eyes. Niall shrugged and took a bite out of the cake and Louis groaned

“Here” Niall said holding out the rest to Louis “It’s good”

“I’d rather not be poisoned” Louis shook his head, sure Louis was hungry but he wasn’t that hungry.

The light in the room dimmed and Louis gasped looking around to see something had lodged itself in front of the door blocking it off

“Ahh, Louis! Help!” Niall called and Louis spun around gasping, Niall seemed to be glistening, then the next second Niall was shrinking until he was about half his size

“That’ll teach you from eating things you find lying about” Louis said eyes on the cake in Nialls hand, Louis’ eyes went wider as Niall got smaller and smaller until he seemed to stay at fifteen inches tall. Louis lay down on his stomach slowly eyes trained on Niall who looked terrified

“Make me big again” Niall yelled

“Well I don’t know how!” Louis replied

“Then you become small too” Niall whined and Louis scoffed because he was small enough as it was compared to people his age. Niall stomped his foot and scowled at Louis.

“You can always come sit in my pocket” Louis smirked; Niall walked over to him and slapped his cheek. Louis went to reply but Niall threw the cake into the back of Louis’ throat causing him to choke and swallow it.

With watery eyes Louis glared at Niall as he cackled out a laugh

“You absolute wanker” Louis groaned shuddering as his body filled with tingles like the kind he got when he’d sat on his foot too long and it had got pins and needles

“I don’t like it” He whined as he felt his surroundings get bigger, it was physically impossible for this to really be happening but Louis shrugged it off, it wasn’t the strangest thing that had happened that day.

He stood up and rubbed his blazer off while looking at Niall and shaking his head before taking in the room from the new angle.

“So how do we get out?” Niall sighed looking at the blocked door

“What about the tunnel labelled exit?” Louis asked pointing to behind the pillow they’d landed on. Niall blinked and looked at Louis

“Please don’t tell me that’s been there the whole time we’ve been pissing about” He groaned

“Most probably” Louis replied with a sigh “I didn’t think to look the other way”

“We need to work on our observational skills” Niall muttered as they walked over to the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

The tunnel was dark and dreary, water dripping down the walls as the two made their way through. Niall clung to Louis arm jumping at every water drop which at their size was so much bigger.

“We’d probably be out already I you hadn’t made us tiny” Louis muttered crossing his arms grumpily.

“Well I didn’t know that was going to happen, normal food makes you fatter not shrink” Niall replied

“And food you find lying around with the word ‘eat me’ on it is not suspicious at all” Louis rolled his eyes

“okay shut up” Niall frowned and then gasped pointing ahead and sure enough there was light shining into the passage

“Sunlight” Louis whispered, Living in London meant that even when there was sunlight, it was usually on a day he was stuck in the office and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone and lay in it.

As they got closer the freshness of the air caught them and enticed them to it, it was thick and pure filling their lungs and Louis felt like if he breathed in enough he could easily just float away.

Although in hindsight that possibly wasn’t a great thing to do being stuck in a place he didn’t know that could have ravenous ravens flying round the sky waiting for unsuspecting floating miniature people to feast on.

Louis felt like the longer he thought the more ridiculous everything sounded and promptly decided thinking was over rated anyway and turned to Niall.

“So how do we go about finding out where we are?” Louis asked

“Follow a path until we see someone?” Niall asked shrugging his shoulders and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What if they stand on us?” Louis frowned because knowing his luck it was very possible and he’d rather not die on someone’s shoe like a piece of dog poo.

“They won’t, we’re not that small” Niall sighed looking around as they came to the end of the tunnel, it opened into a wood, trees not too close together so sunlight still made its way through in patches.

Purple flowers littered the ground and Louis wondered if he could run around in them and lie down and just breath in the scent

“There is no path” Louis pointed out turning to Niall who rolled hi arms “So much for that plan”

“Then we walk in a straight line” Niall shrugged

“What about the trees?” Louis said “We jolly well can’t walk through them, although stranger things have happened” He added as he thought about it, he wondered if perhaps he were dreaming but as he pinched himself hard he realised with a jolt of pain he was very much awake.

They continued along in a straight line, walking around the trees, Louis stayed quiet because Niall looked a little stressed and he could be a good friend when he wanted to be.

He squinted into the distance to see a rather big object and he wasn’t exactly sure what it was so he kept his eyes focused on it as they got closer

“Hey look, there’s a house” Louis said pointing ahead at a quaint looking cottage whos roof bowed in the middle looking quirky and everything Louis liked in a house.

“I wonder who lives here” Niall asked as they neared the gate

“Shall we go find out?” Louis asked feeling excited.

They got to the gate and Louis climbed through the wooden planks, Niall close behind him as he walked carefully up the path

“Weird to have a house in the middle of a forest, it’s quite remote” Niall muttered

“I think it’s nice” Louis replied with a shrug as they got to the door.

“Give me a leg up and I’ll knock the knocker” Louis said, Niall nodded and linked his hands together holding them down for Louis to step on.

Louis was then hoisted into the air and he grabbed the knocker using all his strength to knock it three times against the door before getting down from Nialls hands.

“Do you think he’s old?” Niall asked

“It could be a she” Louis pointed out as they waited for something, anything.

“Maybe it’s abandoned” Niall frowned when no one came to the door.

A smashing of china, which caused both Louis and Niall to jump and turn to each other in shock, filled the silence.

“What was that?” They spoke in unison, Nialls nails now dug into Louis’ arm painfully.

“It came from around the back, come on” said Louis quietly pulling Niall along behind him hoping he wasn’t leading Niall into a trap.

What he didn’t expect to find however was a table covered in teapots and cake plates, milk jugs and more, all surrounded by comfy looking armchairs of all sizes and colours.

Sat at the head of the table with his head hung low was a boy who looked slightly younger than Louis, swamped beneath an over large fedora with a teacup in his hand, shaking terribly.

“Wow, he’s hot” Louis muttered

“Go talk to him, ask him where we are” Niall said pushing Louis closer to the boy

“Why me?” Louis whined

“Wow, he’s hot” Niall mimicked and pushed Louis again making him stand on and crack a stick.

The boy in the hat looked up in shock dropping his teacup while brandishing a teaspoon at Louis with eyes wide and lips parted in a confused manor.

“who” He said slowly “Are you?”

“Um I’m Louis” Louis said feeling a little shy all of a sudden, possibly because this boy was a hell of a lot bigger than him as he stepped closer to him or maybe because his voice was so smooth it was like a lullaby.

“You’re quite small aren’t you” He said tilting his head at Louis, his hat slipping to an odd angle as he straightened his head again

“I am not!” Louis said indignantly, the boy blinked at him “thank you very much” Louis finished sarcastically with a huff

“You’re welcome” the boy smiled, dimples appearing in his cheeks, a look of such honesty that Louis almost didn’t realise he thought he’d complimented Louis

“I didn’t mean- you know what never mind,” Louis sighed not wanting to make the boy loose his smile “My friend is over there” He said pointing at Niall who was looking around at the trees “and he wants to get home see, but we don’t know where this is”

“Where is it not” The boy replied with a dreamy smile his eyes not quite focusing and it made Louis feel a little nervous.

Louis scratched the back of his head because that really didn’t answer his question and he was still as clueless as ever.

“I don’t know?” He answered slowly, the boy laughed and leant down in his chair so he was looking closer at Louis

“would you join me for tea?” He asked

“No, it’s not even tea time” Niall replied hurrying over to them

“It’s always time for tea” Louis said spinning around to look at Niall hoping he was giving of his best appalled face “There is no designated time for a cup of tea” Louis scolded “’m not sure how you even have the audacity to talk when you at a cake you found lying around”

“When will you stop using that against me” Niall groaned in reply

“If you’d forgotten I think it quite important that we get ourselves back to our original size before we even consider going home” Louis said his hands on his hips.

“Every time is tea time” The boy spoke dreamily, Louis looked at him just in time to see a large hand pick him up and by the yelp from Niall, he’d been picked up too.

“I say, put me down at once” Louis said sternly pointing at the boy who continued to smile, Louis saw Niall struggling in his grip as the boy placed them down onto chairs. Niall crumpled onto his but the boy seemed to place Louis down a lot more gently in the seat next to his.

“What is your name” Louis asked walking on the chair to stand by the table, the edge reaching his shoulders as he stood. He leant his arms on the table as he heard Niall get up groaning

“The mad Hatter of course” He said rolling his eyes as if they should already know,

“Of course” Louis muttered

“But that can’t be your name” Niall said “I’m Niall, He’s Louis. See, names, and yours?” Louis didn’t like the way Niall was talking to the boy, like he was a child

“The mad Hatter” The boy frowned

“But your mother can’t have called you that” Niall continued. The hatter frowned and Louis watched him closely.

“My mother” He blinked, yes coming into focus a little bit before the focus had gone and he tilted his head “I don’t remember”

“You don’t remember your own mother?” Niall asked incredulously, Louis glared at him because Niall was being insensitive even if he didn’t realise he was being it. Louis turned to give him a warning look before looking back at the Hatter who was frowning at a teacup.

“Tea?” He asked quite suddenly looking up at them and Louis jumped from the sudden change in moods

“um, please” Louis nodded, The hatter picked up a teapot and began pouring into a cup in front of Louis. His hand was shaking and Lois wanted to lean forward and steady his hand

“The door mouse should be here” He muttered looking at the trees, Louis’ eyes went wide as the tea began to spill over. He squealed and leant forwards to hit the hatters hand gently.

The hatter looked back and stopped pouring the tea before leaning over and pouring some into Niall cup.

“So you never answered before, where are we?” Louis asked

“Here” The hatter blinked looking at Louis curiously

“No, I get that but where is here?” Louis asked him softly, he felt being gently with the boy was the best option, like a puppy.

“I-I don’t know” The hatter spluttered

“Hatter!” Niall shouted causing the Hatter to lunch away looking at the pool of tea now running off the table

“Mental this one” Niall whispered over to Louis not bothering to keep his voice low

“Niall, stop” Louis scolded looking back to the Hatter

“were you born here?” Louis asked, the hatter looked up at him looking like he was thinking really hard

“I-I don’t know” He replied

“He doesn’t know a lot does he” Niall grumbled, Louis sent him another exasperated look and turned back to the Hatter to see him grinning from ear to ear

“Milk?” He asked holding up the milk jug that slopped over the edge and covered the plate of biscuits

“You’re alright, I’d rather not drown today” Niall muttered and Louis having had enough of Nialls bad mood, grabbed some of the soggy biscuit from the plate nearest him and chucked it at Nialls face.

It splatter across his cheek and the Hatter gave a delighted laugh and clapped his hands together, milk jug falling to the floor with a clatter.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis found it decisively hard to drink from a cup that was four times the size of his head, not to mention the tea was disgusting but he didn’t want to offend the Hatter.

It was as he was drinking that the thought first came to mind and he wondered why it hadn’t sunk in any earlier because quite frankly, it was pretty damn obvious.

“What does the name Wonderland mean to you” Louis asked the hatter

“That’s a fairytale Lou” Niall said as he spluttered on his tea and took a step back from it looking like it was about to swallow him whole.

“Well it’s a pretty damn near coincidence that everything’s like the book then” Louis retorted

“You can’t be serious” Niall said “I’ve put up with a lot today but Wonderland? Really?” Niall asked

“Who are you?” The hatter suddenly piped up and Louis froze turning to look at him

“Louis and Niall we’ve already intruduced ourselves” Louis said softly, the hatter looked distraught all of a sudden and his eyes looked focused for once

“Oh my, oh my” He whimpered “you shouldn’t be here, oh no not at all”

“What is he chatting on about now?” Niall asked sounding bored, Louis kept his gaze on the hatter however who was wringing his hands together eyes darting around

“Hatter?” Louis asked curiously

“I she no, no, no, only bad things would come” He said his eyes focusing on them

“what?” Louis asked confused, the hatter had mood changes but this was like he was a completely new person, scared, venerable and shaking dreadfully.

“Lou, we should go, he’d obviously a nutter” Niall said but Louis chose to ignore him walking closer to the hatter on his seat

“If who finds out?” Louis asked

“she, her” He said before his eyes focused on the teacup in his hand “this is no time for tea” He said seriously throwing the cup over his shoulder where it shattered on the ground behind him.

“What happened to every time is tea time” Niall sneered

“I’m not sure I like your friend” The hatter spoke to Louis, Louis only shrugged “She’ll be so angry”

“With Niall?” Louis blinked confused

“What?” Niall asked confused too

“No, no, yes, with us” The hatter breathed his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes wide, Louis reached up and placed his hand on the Hatters arm gently. The Hatter looked down at him curiously

“Who am I, Louis?” He whispered

“Something is going on here isn’t it” Louis said darkly, the way the hatters eyes were focused on him, pretty green ones he may add, He knew this Hatter was the actual hatter with a clear mind.

“I don’t remember” He whimpered shaking his head “She is dangerous”

“Well Hatter, how about a deal, you help us, we help you” Louis said because the hatter could get them big again and maybe direct them home and Louis could keep him safe and in his rightful mind along the way

“Yes, yes she is bad” He said looking around the trees

“Who is she?” Niall asked sounding rather infuriated

“I don’t remember” The hatter groaned throwing his hands over his ears and closing his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes they were unfocused again and Louis tried to hide his groan. “where is the dormouse?” He asked opening the pot of the tea and looking inside

“Wasn’t there a march hare too?” Louis asked

“Yes, where is he? Has he come for tea too?” He asked looking happy again. “Tea?” He asked Louis who shook his head rather too fondly without him meaning too.

“Hatter” He said gently “Shouldn’t you-“ He was cut off with a bark in the distance and the Hatter froze, eyes coming into focus again

“Oh no, no ,no” He muttered “I was in hiding but I forgot” He said looking more terrified than Louis had seen before. He stood up with such force it sent his chair flying onto the floor “Oh my, oh my she’ll kill me”

“Kill you” Louis squeaked

“We must hide, yes” Said the hatter before he grabbed the both of them from their seats startling Louis and before he realised what was happening he was falling into a pocket along with Niall.

By the feel of it the Hatter was hurrying into the woods, Louis could feel himself bouncing off the Hatters leg and groaned with each hit to his shoulder. Louis looked to Niall who looked just as confused as he felt.

“What is happening?” He asked with a groan

“Something bad has happened” Louis replied as he thought over what the hatter could possibly mean with his ramblings

“Obviously” Niall rolled his eyes and Louis reached forward and flicked him on the forehead, Niall whinged a little but stayed quiet. They both stood up in the pocket and looked around the passing trees as the Hatter jogged through them

“Where are we going?” Louis asked

“To hide” The hatter replied looking down at the pocket, Louis kept looking at the hatters big eyes, they were truly very pretty and he didn’t like seeing all the conflict behind them.

“You’re hat is so big” Niall frowned and Louis kicked his shin, He’d never known anyone with such a big mouth- save himself of course – before and he was only a minute away from giving Niall a kick up the bum.

“Thank you” The hatter replied not picking up on Nialls hostility and Louis was quite glad in that moment.

“Idiot” Niall muttered under his breath and Louis hit him over the head

“just because you think he’s hot doesn’t mean you can’t see this dude is a nutter” Niall whispered

“No, I believe something’s happened here, he’s so confused and I want to know why” Louis muttered back “Just be nice”

“Fine” Niall muttered grudgingly.

“They kept asking me why a ravn was like a writing desk you know” the hatter said and Louis wasn’t even sure he was talking to them, looking back on it he was pretty sure he wasn’t because although he was running he was looking up at the sky, Louis realised he should be more worried about their safety like Niall was, clinging onto his arm, but he was far to intrigued by the line of the hatters jaw.

“No one knows” Louis replied and the hatter looked down

“Hmm?” He asked

“Nobody knows why a raven is like a writing desk, they were asking because it has no answer but it makes you want to think about it to try and find one” Louis explained Louis really hated the way he was this confused and he planned on finding out why he was and making him better.

The barking in the distance seemed to get closer and the hatter gasped before breaking into a run sending Louis flying into Niall and pushing them both down in to the pocket.

The pocket was bouncing sending them left right up and down hitting into each other with each bounce and Louis knew he’d be bruise by morning.

“Ow” Louis groaned when Nialls elbow connected with his rib

“Move your knee” Niall squeaked and Louis removed his knee from Nialls crotch with a grimace

“Sorry” He muttered grabbing onto the fabric of the inside of the pocket not thrashing about as bad, Niall did the same with his legs crossed and tears in his eyes.

After what felt like hours but was possibly only fifteen minutes they came to a stop and the Hatters panting came into earshot. Louis picked himself up and looked out of the pocket as the Hatter knocked on the door of a building.

“Where are we?” Louis asked

“Duchess maybe” The hatter shrugged before he ran his finger gently down Louis’ cheek and neck causing Louis to laugh, He stopped as the door opened and the Hatter dropped his hand looking at it.

A boy was stood there in the crack of the door with a chain still across it. He was possibly Nialls age by first look and he was dressed in a blue tail coat and matching breeches.

“Hatter?” He asked seemingly not able to believe his eyes “Is it really you?”

“I think so” The Hatter blinked “Who else can I be?”

“I was told you’d been captured with the dormouse and the March hare”

“Captured?” Niall whispered

“Shh” Louis motioned for him to be quiet as he watched on.

“I think I got away but I forget” He frowned, The boy in the doorway nodded

“Well come on in before you’re seen” He said taking the chain off the door and opening it for The hatter to walk in, looking around nervously as he did.

“I have my little pets” The hatter said quietly his finger running down Louis’ back causing him to shudder “can they come in too?”

“Hey, I’m no ones pet” Louis grumbled pushing the hatters finger away and crossing his arms as Niall chuckled

“Sorry” the hatter blinked down at him putting his hand back by his side

“Oh gosh, Hatter” The boy at the door said dragging the hatter into the house and slamming the door, bolting and chaining it shut. He then pushed the Hatter into the kitchen and Louis watched on intently.

“Duchess?” The hatter asked as he walked across the kitchen, pulled out Louis and Niall from his pocket and placed them on the kitchen table.

“and cook and pig” Louis continued earning a nod from the Hatter

“It was a baby” He answered

“It became a pig” Louis raised an eyebrow

“It was a baby first, but they were all taken by her” the boy said

“who is her” Louis asked “I mean she”

“She is her” The hatter added

“thanks for that” Niall muttered, Louis ignored them both and looked to the boy

“She is Eleanor and she has captured many people, she takes memories, knowledge of these lands to use for her gain and enslaves the ones she has taken from” He said and Louis finally felt as though he was getting closer to the source, he had a name and details.

“sorry, but who are you?” Niall asked sounding genuinely interested, Louis looked up at the boy

“The door man” He said

“But what is your name?” Niall frowned

“We none of us have names here, they were taken upon our arrival as part of our being able to stay by the queen of hearts many years ago” The door man said

“ah” Niall hummed before turning to Louis “Lets go home now, this is some cracked up shit going on here and I don’t want to be wound up in it” He whispered

“So you came here?” Louis asked liking how he was getting straight answers out of the guy

“Indeed from another land, we bargained to stay for a better life” He continued

“Obviously that hasn’t worked out to well” Louis muttered

“No, not so much” The doorman agreed

“Tea?” The hatter asked looking a little jealous and annoyed about not being paid attention too and Louis didn’t answer in favour of watching him scuttle over to the kettle to fill it up.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was a little too clean and Louis wondered if it was because the boy didn't have much to do besides clean the house.

The pans seemed to sparkle and the place smelt like lemon and freshly cleaned clothes.

A loud clatter startled them and they turned to where the Hatter stood looking guilty as a pan sat by his feet

"I think I'm clumsy" He muttered

"You think?" Niall exclaimed sarcastically

"Hatter, please" The doorman sighed "no loud noises incase there are spies"

"You said" Louis cut in seeing the crest-fallen face of the hatter before turning to the doorman "That she takes memories, did she do that to Hatter?

"That is what she does, and you should leave before she finds out you're here and does the same to you" The doorman replied

"We don't know how, that's how we met the Hatter trying to ask him not that he was of much help anyway" Niall grumbled

"He was of as much help as he could be" Louis defended him "You try loosing your memories"

"Loosing my mind would be more accurate" Niall scoffed

"I do have feelings" the hatter said and they all turned to him to see him standing with hunched shoulders and watery eyes

"Niall, stop being a twat and taking your bad mood out on the Hatter, take it out on me if you have to" Louis said rounding on him "We didn't ask for this to happen but it did and you're going to have to accept that and realise that it has nothing to do with the Hatter"

Niall finally had the decency to look guilty as he looked up at the hatter.

"sorry" He muttered his shoulders sagging "I just want to go home"

"I know you do and we're working on it" Louis sighed "do you have any idea how to get back to England at all"

"you go to the ruins of course" The doorman said, Louis nodded as if he knew exactly where the ruins were "And drink from the fountain" He finished with a roll of his eyes like it was obvious.

"That's it?" Louis asked "Drink from a fountain and poof, back in England?"

"Yeah" Nodded The doorman

"Now just to find out how to become big again" Niall said

"That's easy" The door man said with a roll of his eyes once more, Louis wondered if he even realised they'd only been in this place for a few hours or if he was really oblivious to them only just accepting that there was such a thing as food that made you bigger or smaller.

"This will do it" He said striding over to a cupboard beside the hatter and pulling out a tin full of cakes.

He held out the tin to each of them and Louis grabbed some as did Niall. Louis looked at it hesitantly as Niall bit into his happily.

Before his eyes Niall began too shoot up at alarming rate, the table making him even taller and Louis laughed as Niall whacked his head on the ceiling; Louis felt it served him right.

Louis learning from Nialls mistake walked to the edge of the table, dropped onto a chair and then jumped onto the floor.

He ate a piece of the cake and felt the familiar tingles fill his body as his surroundings came into the perspective he was used to.

He did a customary check of his limbs and when he was Happy everything was normal he turned to the others in time to see Niall all off the table, new height messing with his judgement.

He stood up rubbing his head and looking defeated, Louis rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders feeling tired and drained of energy after the walking and falling.

"You're still little" The hatter said walking to stand next to Louis, he was a good few inches taller and somehow even prettier being the same size as him

"I'm average height, thank you" Louis crossed his arms with a pout

"You're welcome" The hatter said again and Louis rolled his eyes, at least the hatter had manners.

The sky outside was getting dark already and the room along with it.

"How far away are the ruins?" Niall asked the doorman, Louis took him in easier being the same size and came to the conclusion that he looked like a mix between a puppy and David Beckham. It was odd but not in a bad way.

"Only sixteen miles away" He replied with a wide smile

"only" Louis groaned his body wanting nothing more than collapsing beneath him and never moving again.

"However, it's dark now" He doorman said, shadows now flickering on his face "It's a dangerous time to be out in" He hurried over to the window and pulled the curtains, picked up a candle and it flicked on before their eyes

"How did it do that, you didn't light a match or anything" Niall said stpping back from the doorman

"The place is filled with curious things if only you believe in them" the doorman shrugged, The hatter pressed himself into Louis' side and Louis looked up to see him looking a little nervous

"It is why she wants the memories, to reveal the secrets of Wonderland" The doorman said, upon his words the hatter broke into song his voice soft and low.

 

"Wonderland, it's a Wonderful land,

Where everyone will lend a hand,

It's a place full of song, dance and glee,

It's somewhere to let go and be free,

You'll never find a place as grand,

As our dear old lovely wonderland"

 

Louis felt entranced by his voice, if he spoke like a lullaby, he sang like a beautiful dream.

"You should stay tonight, it's the safest option" The doorman whispered not wanting to break the calm atmosphere the hatters song had created.

"You don't mind?" Louis asked, the doorman shook his head the dim light of the candle not doing much

"follow me and I'll take you to a room" He said and Louis shrugged and followed him, Niall and the Hatter walking along behind him.

The house was now completely black and the candle lit just the area a few feet around them.

They began walking up the stairs and Louis looked around feeling eyes watching him and sure enough the Hatter was staring at him curiously, Louis decided not to comment on it and instead turned to the doorman

"Is there anyway to stop Eleanor?" He asked

"Nobody really knows, there was talk that if the memories are retrieved from where they've been placed she'll have less hold over everyone" The door man said looking over his shoulder at Louis.

"I want to help" Louis said eyes flicking to the Hatter who was looking at the banister like it was the greatest invention ever invented

"He was always a little eccentric anyway, he may have lost his memories but he was always an odd guy, always watching things like there was nothing better in the world, it was actually a rather lovely thing to see. No one was ever as pleased to be in Wonderland as he"

"Louis" Niall interrupted their conversation sounding grave "I know you want to help, but we need to get home!" He said, Louis stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look at him.

"Home?" He asked "Look Niall, feel free to go home but I'm going to stay here and help these people get their lives back to normal" Louis frowned, Niall scoffed and ran a hand over his face. Louis wasn't going to give in to anything Niall said because quite frankly, being in wonderland was the only time in years he had felt welcome even if It was in a time of destruction.

"What about your family then Louis? What if something happens and you can't get back? They'll be worried about you" Niall argued, Louis smiled sadly because he'd been trying to forget about his family for so long.

The doorman and the Hatter both watched on curiously,

"They won't be Niall, I don't have too much to go back to in the family side of life. Dad left when I was small, and shall we say coming out as gay changed my mums views on me completely"

"family" The hatter muttered under his breath

"What about Simon?" Niall asked

"What about him? I work in the shittest part of the company, I bet they won't even realise I'm not there!" Louis replied.

"What is gay?" the hatter whispered quite loudly to the doorman

"It means he likes to be romantically involved with men instead of women" Niall said turning to look at him before looking back at Louis.

"I think I remember that" The hatter said curiously, Louis looked at him intently because the focused look was back in his eyes and that seemed to be when he remembered the most. Like he was slowly remembering his life as time wet on.

"Decide what you want to do in the morning, sleep on it and lets not make any rash decisions" Niall sighed, Louis decided to keep Niall happy and nodded his head.

The doorman had been quite through their conversation but he seemed to sense it was over and sent them both a small smile

"Well follow me" He said leading them down a corridor lined in marble and fancy gold picture frames along the wall. Louis had never been in such a fancy house before and the whole experience was thrilling.

"sorry for the lack of lighting" The doorman said "but I'd rather not bring attention to the house"

"That's understandable" Louis replied, his eyes already used to the dim light anyway.

"This is your room" he said opening the door and they all walked in to see a room with two beds, once more it was fancy and bigger than Louis room in his flat.

"It's lovely" Louis breathed

"This duchess, is she single?" Niall asked

"Indeed, but I wouldn't say she's a catch per-say" The doorman chuckled

"Damn" Niall hummed "This room is bigger than my flat"

"Hatter you're next door" He said opening a joining door and the Hatter followed him into the other room leaving Louis and Niall to look around their room, which in the dark proved difficult.

After hitting into eachother multiple times, Louis took of his jacket and shirt and put them on the chair beside his bed and then removed his trousers and slipped under the covers sighing at how big and comfy the bed felt.

"This is like I'm floating on a cloud" Niall breathed

"It's the comfiest bed I think I've ever been in" Louis agreed

"I still say this place is ridiculous though" Niall said, voice drifting through the darkness.

"It's not, not if you open your mind. Its actually rather beautiful. It's like everything is magical" Louis yawned "It's the most amazing place I think I've ever seen, wide open spaces, everything smells fresh and clean"

"The mad people taking peoples memories" Niall added

"Hey, everything has its down side, and this is one that I'd like to help get rid of, imagine the place with everyone happy and back to their old selves. I think it would be amazing" Louis said into the dark "Our world has war, hate and worse. It's not like anywhere Is completely perfect"

"I still think you should sleep on it" Niall said with a yawn.

"It's not like I don't have the choice to go back, I can return when I wish, you know?" sighed Louis sinking further into the bed "I'd like to at least try and help so I can leave with the knowledge that I tried"

"It's up to you mate, but I'm knackered" Niall said sounding half asleep already. Louis closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of the Hatter back to his old self, smiling with eyes focused on what was surrounding him.

"Night Niall" He whispered and was answered with a snore.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis awoke to light sniffing and he frowned to himself, he didn’t live with anyone so why would he hear anything?

He threw out his hand to his bedside table to grab his phone and frowned when his hand felt nothing. He looked around soon realising he wasn’t at home.

As if he’d been hit over the head he sat up remembering everything and looked over at Niall who was dangling out of the bed, a small patch of drool on the cover below him, occasional snort filling the silence.

He could still hear sniffing and he looked around eyes falling on the open door leading into the adjoining room.

Louis swung his legs out of the bed finding the floorboards to be surprisingly warm and he grabbed his shirt and trousers and slipped them on.

He tip toed towards the door, jumping when Niall let out a loud snore vowing to never share a room with him again. He continued to the door and looked around the door.

The Hatter was sitting on his bed looking down at his hat that was grasped in his hands as if it were anchoring him down. Louis had to blink and rub his eyes because the Hatter had the prettiest curls Louis had ever seen before.

”Hatter?” Louis asked knocking on the open door, the Hatter jumped and looked up with wide bloodshot eyes.

“Hello?” He sniffed, Louis hesitated before walking into the smaller room and over to the Hatter. He sat down beside him, leaning against the pillow. The Hatter didn’t appose to it so Louis took that as a sign that he was welcome.

“Why are you upset?” Louis asked softly, The Hatter gulped and tightened his grip on his hat.

“I remember things sometimes, and then I forget when I think of other things” He muttered eyes focusing on his hat again and Louis frowned as a tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the hat.

“Well, you need to sort the memories you can remember and then make room for the others, do you remember my name?” Louis asked

“Of course I do” The Hatter said looking up at him “You’re Louis and you’re nicer to me than your friend”

“Yeah, Niall doesn’t mean it though, he’s just as lost as you feel, only in a different way” Louis smiled “He’s a nice guy if you meet him in the right time”

“I understand I think” The Hatter frowned at his hat, sniffing and gulping before looking back at Louis

“But see, you do remember things” Louis said trying to make the Hatter feel better

“It’s not so much the things that are happening as much as things that have happened” He said, Louis blinked at him because that must have been the most sensible and understandable thing the Hatter had said so far.

“Well, talk me through what you can remember from before we met you for tea” Louis said. The hatters eyebrows knitted together in a look of concentration and Louis wanted to run his finger over them to sooth them.

“I remember- I remember” he said slowly looking increasingly angry at himself, he let go of his hat and looked away from Louis digging the heels of his palms in his eyes rubbing them roughly “I don’t know” He whined miserably

“Come on, don’t be so hard on yourself” Louis said taking hold f the Hatters arm and pulling gently. The Hatter allowed him to pull his arm back down to his hat and he dropped his other, fresh tear marks on his face

“You won’t remember anything with that attitude, forcing yourself to won’t help at all” Louis said softly running his hand along the Hatters arm reassuringly, He seemed to be watching Louis’ hand.

“I remember singing” He said after a moment of calm silence “With the Hare and the Dormouse” He paused for a moment and Louis watched him with a small smile “There was always so much tea, all the time, we weren’t allowed to stop having tea” He frowned “So we sang, because it helped”

“You weren’t allowed to stop?” Louis whispered

“The Queen of hearts did a lot of terrible things” The Hatter muttered laying his head down onto the bed, Louis moved his hand from his arm to his hair and the Hatter sighed closing his eyes.

“What did she do?” Louis asked

“She killed the Queen of spades who opened up this place to us when we first arrived, she said this would be our home and we’d be happy here" He muttered moving his head into Louis’ hand that had stopped, Louis’ began carding his fingers through his hair again. “The queen of hearts was jealous though”

“Of what?” Louis whispered feeling like he’d jolt the Hatter out of whatever memory this was if he were to be any louder

“Power” The hatter replied “She wanted to be in control so she took over, she made us all have rolls, I didn’t even like tea but she said that we had to, everyone had to do what she wanted or we’d loose our heads”

“That sounds awful” Louis frowned, The hatter nodded and looked up at Louis.

“You’re nice, you remind me of the queen of spades, she always helped people in need” He sighed and moved his head onto Louis lap still looking up at him curiously like Louis would shove him off.

“Do you remember what happened to the Queen of hearts?” Louis asked carefully

“she was killed by Eleanor, she tricked us, she said she was helping us. But she’s done bad things, worse things” The hatter whispered, “I remember a castle, with bars and darkness and then I don’t remember anymore”

“You do remember things” Louis smiled down at him

“I won’t though, I remember things and then I forget them” He said frowning “It’s what keeps happening and it’s not normal” He sounded a little desperate now, his voice cracked and Louis continued to card his fingers through his hair “I’m not normal”

“Don’t say that” Louis frowned, the Hatter looked at him

“Why?” He said “It’s the truth and you know it, you’re just too nice to say it. I won’t remember this in the morning and your friend is right. I am a nutter and I don’t know how to stop it”

“I’ll help you” Louis said “You just need time to keep hold of your memories, whatever Eleanor did to you, you’re not there anymore and we’ll find out how to reverse what she’s done to you”

“If there is a way,” The Hatter muttered. Louis was still a little shocked at how the Hatter was so obviously like his old self, who he’d been before the place hd tuned dark and Louis liked the focused look in his eyes. But he hated the sadness, he wanted to keep the Hatter happy.

“Okay, enough with this miserable talk, what did you like to do for fun?” Louis asked

“Fun” The hatter hummed “I don’t really remember having fun, I liked to listen to peoples stories and I liked singing. What do you do for fun?” He asked. Louis’ hand froze in the Hatters hair because what exactly did he do that he fund fun. His whole life was revolved around work now, he used to think of music as fun. He used to find it fun to play around with his sisters before his mum told him to leave.

“I don’t think I’ve done anything for fun in a long time” He frowned “So much for not having a miserable talk, huh?” he smiled, the Hatter chuckled and nodded

“what about the future?” He asked, Louis smiled and shrugged

“Work my way up to a better job, get a house in the countryside” He shrugged beginning to stroke the Hatters hair again

“How very fun” The Hatter smirked, Louis raised an eyebrow and let out a surprised laugh

“very” Louis nodded

“Anything else or are you just that completely boring all the time?” The Hatter asked

“Hey” Louis faked a pout, “I’ll have you know I’m no in the least bit boring, no matter show shit my life gets I’m the life of the party”

“You must want to do more than that though, what do you want most out of everything?” The Hatter asked. Louis looked at the wall opposite for a moment still absent-mindedly stroking the Hatters hair.

“I think I’d like to fall in love with someone who truly liked me for me and not who they wanted me to be” Louis said slowly “I think that’s what I’d like most out of everything”

“That sounds more fun” The hatter nodded into Louis’ leg “Love can be a beautiful thing”

“Yeah” Louis sighed and looked down at the Hatter smiling “You sound like you speak from experience”

“No I don’t think so, but I remember love I think, only it wasn’t me. Does that make sense?” He seemed to concentrate and then he shrugged “It probably doesn’t”

Louis thought about it in silence for a moment but it did seem to make sense in an odd way,

“Like you saw people around you in love?” he asked

“Maybe” The Hatter shrugged with a yawn.

“You look tired” Louis noted suddenly, the Hatters eyes were drooping a little and he looked ready to fall asleep

“I don’t want to go to sleep” He muttered, “I don’t want to forget this”

“I will try and help you get your memories back, I will” Louis muttered watching the Hatters eyes flutter as he tried in vain to stay awake

“I like you stroking my hair” He sighed turning his face into Louis’ thigh “Thank you”

“it’s no problem,” Louis told him “Your hair is soft” He smiled

“Do you want me to move?” the Hatter asked

“you’re alright, go to sleep and I promise you’ll be okay, we’ll have another talk like this and soon you’ll remember everything and maybe possibly keep your memories when you do” Louis smiled

“I hope so” The Hatter yawned

“Me too, you know Hatter” Louis said closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the headboard feeling slightly drowsy “you’re too nice for this to have happened to” The hatter sighed and seemed to melt into Louis’ side head still laid on Louis’ thigh.

“I like you Louis” He muttered so slowly and sleepily that Louis couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his face,

“I like you too Hatter” he replied followed by a yawn. He looked down at the Hatter to see him asleep with a smile on his face. His hat tightly held by one of his hands the other holding onto Louis’ trousers as if he didn’t want Louis to go.

Louis yawned once more and allowed sleep to take him under, his last thoughts about helping the Hatter and seeing him smile with focused eyes more often.


End file.
